


I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: He presses down a little harder then, his hand wrapped around Kimi’s throat now. He can feel his pulse beat rapidly underneath his fingers as he puts more weight behind his hand. Kimi’s eyes grow wider then, the intake of breath a little more raspy.He cocks an eyebrow as he leans away again, fingers leaving the delicate skin of Kimi’s throat. “You into that then?”





	I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, don't ask me how the fuck I ended up here. This [picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1751db0954e81ee7febfedc7f5b1d966/tumblr_pi14547IYm1ubaceyo1_540.jpg) didn't help though. (Hopefully it works now that Tumblr is a little shit)
> 
> And thanks to extremesoft for the help with the Finnish curse words. Hope I didn't fuck it up and hope you enjoy this mess.

The hotel room is dark when he walks in, the spare key card granting him access to hotel room that’s only a few floors down from the top of the skyscraper building. It seems like all the teams have chosen this particular hotel this year, some renting out whole floors for their drivers and crew. It made getting onto the right floor and to the right hotel room a little harder than usual, but the girl wearing a McLaren polo hadn’t noticed him leaving the elevator on the wrong floor, or if she did she didn’t say anything about it. The hallway had been quiet though, the Sauber crew seemingly all preferring an early night.

The only light in the room is coming from the TV mounted on the wall and the lights from the buildings outside filtering in through the floor to ceiling windows, the older man clearly nothing having bothered to close the curtains yet. 

It’s a weird arrangement they have, formed two season ago, after the race in America. The third place drama forming the catalyst for it all. 

_ “Oh fuck off, you got your podium didn’t you.”  _ He’d said back then, when Kimi had come to him after the press conference. The Finn telling him he wouldn’t have minded losing the third place to him with an overtake like that. 

_ “It’s just another third place,”  _ Kimi had shrugged, making the anger coursing through Max’s veins only intensify. He was the first person to tell everyone he only fought for the first place, that top step of the podium the only thing he cared about, but at that moment seeing Kimi act so aloof about the third place position he had fought so hard for made him boil. 

No matter how many people had still praised him for the overtake, it hadn’t give him the position back. Hearing that praise come from the person that had taken it away from him, had made the pent up anger he had managed to keep at bay just burst out, like magma from a volcano. And yes he fucking knew his move was deemed illegal.

An angry fist wrapped around the fabric of the bright red shirt, a shove and teeth clashing against teeth as his lips had found Kimi’s and the rest was history. The wet stain on his bedsheets and the faint bruises on his hips the only reminder of Kimi he’d had afterwards. Until it happened again of course, his drunk arse knocking on the Finn’s door in Mexico the next weekend.

 

“Hi,” he says now, finding Kimi’s eyes looking back at him in the dark room.

“Hi. It’s late,” Kimi murmurs back, quirking an eyebrow at the younger man walking towards the bed. He doesn’t say  _ you’re late _ , but it’s what he means.  _ What took you so long? _

“Team meeting ran late,” Max says with a shrug, before he starts pulling the dark blue shirt over his head. They only really met up on Thursdays and the occasional Sunday, if their race had been particularly great or shitty. One of them would slip a keycard into the other’s hand during the day, an unspoken invitation to be used or not. “God, it was so fucking boring,” he adds as he starts tugging his jeans and underwear down.

“Aren’t they always?”

“True,” Max says as he lets himself fall down onto the bed next to Kimi, his right hand falling on top of Kimi’s thigh, fingers poking underneath the hem of the Finn’s shorts. They never waste a lot of words. Why would they? This arrangement is clear to both of them and they would much rather just get going already than waste unnecessary words.

He rolls himself further onto his side, his chest pressed up close to the other man as he leans in for a kiss and drags his hand up towards Kimi’s crotch, his mouth falling open underneath Max’s lips as he presses his hand down firmer, a choked off little moan spilled into Max’s mouth. 

He can feel Kimi growing harder underneath the thin layer of his loose shorts and boxers. By now he knows how to make Kimi  _ tick _ , what gets him going quickly, so he keeps the strokes of his hand light, only really pressing his hand down over the head, just how he likes it. It doesn’t take long before Kimi starts to strain against the fabric, the outline of his cock clearly visible as a low groan rumbles up his throat. 

Slowly he unfurls his fingers from around the shape of Kimi’s cock, biting down on his bottom lip as he drags it with him when he pulls away from the kiss. He wants to see Kimi’s face as he pulls the shorts down, his fingers dipping underneath the waistband of the red boxers, wrapping around him without any layers in between now. His eyes squeeze shut for just a second, teeth pressed into the red of his lips, before he blinks them back open, icy blue eyes meeting his own. 

Kimi’s eyes are fiery as he shifts underneath Max, his right arm curling around Max’s arm, fingers pressing into his bicep muscles as they shift and pulling him back down to his mouth again. As Max presses his lips over Kimi’s again he can feel the other man shift once more, his right leg falling back over Max’s thigh, giving him more room to work his hand over Kimi’s cock.     

“Enough,” Kimi groans after only a few more strokes of his hand, the grip on Max’s bicep tightening as the other grabs at his wrist. 

“Why such a rush? I thought I was supposed to be the one to skip the foreplay,” Max asks, quirking an eyebrow, the tips of his fingers teasing over the head of Kimi’s cock, just because. 

“You want me to fuck you or not?”

“Who says I wasn’t gonna fuck you?”

“This,” Kimi says, thick fingers finding where his hole is already wet with lube from when he fingered himself open earlier. There’s a smirk playing on his lips as Max falls quiet, teeth finding his bottom lip to bite back on the gasp about to spill. 

“Shit,” he can’t help but sigh, breath short as he waits for Kimi’s fingers to press into him. He doesn’t know how Kimi knew, maybe it was just dumb luck, but as Kimi’s fingers slip in he doesn’t care anymore. 

The angle is awkward, Kimi’s wrist nearly doubled over as he fucks his fingers into Max, but there’s a smirk playing on his lips as he hears Max gasp. His fingernails dig into Kimi’s shoulder as he lets himself roll further against the Finn again. 

Waves of pleasure wash over him, the feeling of Kimi’s thick fingers spreading him open sending shivers down his spine. He gets impatient quickly though, he hadn’t come prepared for no reason, he wants Kimi to fuck him, wants to feel his cock spreading him open again after two weeks of waiting. 

He starts to shift around just after a third finger has pressed into him, the stretch wide, but he needs more. His hand wraps around Kimi’s wrist, just like Kimi’s had around his own earlier, stopping his movement, pulling the digits free again as he instead settles on top of the other man’s thighs. 

There’s another quirked eyebrow on Kimi’s face as Max shifts, his hand falling to where Kimi’s cock is lying against his belly. He presses his thumb against the head of Kimi’s cock, pulling the foreskin down further until he sees the thick head, looking nice and red. With the thumb of his other hand he swipes at the small drop of precum there and brings it to his mouth, tongue licking up the saltiness on the digit with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Come on,” Kimi huffs, his hips bucking up against Max’s arse impatiently. He’s tempted to ignore Kimi’s words and keep teasing him, wait for the other man to take charge and make him get on with it, but he’s not feeling very patient himself either. So instead he sits up on his knees, shifting forward a little until he can guide Kimi’s cock inside of him and sink down over him slowly. He groans out at the feeling of Kimi spreading him open, eyes falling shut for a moment as he takes the feeling in and relaxes his body. As he opens them back up again his eyes find Kimi’s, his pupils blown and mouth falling open slightly as he sighs out.   

He starts moving again, pulling up just as slowly as he’d let himself sink down, finding a slow rhythm. And he almost doesn’t notice the small gasp Kimi lets out all of a sudden, Max’s hand slipping as he lifts his arse off from Kimi’s thighs and loses his balance, his hand landing on Kimi’s throat instead of his chest. He lets himself sink back down over the other man, his hand sliding down and onto Kimi’s chest again, when the noise clicks into his brain. The quick intake of air as Max’s fingers had wrapped around Kimi’s throat, his body weighing down onto it. 

There’s a very faint blush on the skin now, where his fingers have left their mark. His body is moving on autopilot, his brain stuck on that noise still. He tries to look for a difference in Kimi’s gaze, something that betrays his usual blank expression. He can’t find anything there though, the icy blue eyes revealing nothing as Kimi’s hands fall to his hips instead and he thrusts up hard.

A moan tumbles from his lips then, the noise temporarily forgotten as his own filter back into his ears. He rides the waves of pleasure for a minute, the feeling of Kimi sliding in and out of him in fast thrusts overwhelming. The Finn is biting onto his bottom lip, his gaze determined as his hips thrusts up over and over again, something fiery burning behind his pupils as Max lets out a whine when he hits his prostate. 

It’s good, like this fucked up thing with Kimi has always been, but he can’t stop thinking about that soft intake of breath. It’s why he places his hands higher up on Kimi’s chest when Kimi’s thrusts slow down, his own hips fucking down onto Kimi again instead. His fingertips are pressing at the base of the older man’s throat, his nails digging in just a little to hard, forming white spots around them. 

There’s still no reaction from Kimi, his face a little redder now from exertion, but the expression still the same as before, the sound he nearly missed. That’s what does it, what makes Max decide to play with it a little. He wants to hear that sound again and he will do anything to have Kimi make it for him, his stubborn streak flaring up again. He has to fight back the smirk that wants to appear on his lips and if Kimi notices the new glint in his eyes he doesn’t show any visible reaction to it. 

Max’s gaze is fully focussed on Kimi as he drags his fingers further up Kimi’s throat, the touch is featherlight, but he sees the way Kimi’s expression changes ever so slightly. His mouth falling open just a slither, eyes widening slightly. It sends a shiver down his spine, the iceman starting to crack right under his fingers. 

He presses down a little harder then, his hand wrapped around Kimi’s throat now. He can feel his pulse beat rapidly underneath his fingers as he puts more weight behind his hand. Kimi’s eyes grow wider then, the intake of breath a little more raspy. 

He cocks an eyebrow as he leans away again, fingers leaving the delicate skin of Kimi’s throat. “You into that then?”

“I-I…” Kimi looks a bit unsure then, his eyes flitting about quickly as he gnaws on his bottom lip and tries to find the right words. Then his eyes meet Max’s again, the gaze steady, unwavering, like he’s looking for something. Apparently he finds what he was looking for in Max’s own unwavering gaze, eyes alight with interest and eyebrow still cocked, because the next word out of his mouth is a confident, “Yes.”

“Shit, okay. Uhm...” and it’s Max’s turn to be unsure now, stumbling over his words. He needs to know the boundaries, knows it’s not as simple as putting his hands on Kimi’s throat and squeezing down. “Uhm, a safeword we need a safeword. Wait no that doesn’t work, fuck.”

There’s a gentle hand on his hip then, pulling his attention back to the other man. A soft smile playing on the Finn’s lips and a slight hint of awe. Like he hadn’t expected this from Max. That even though he trusted Max with this he had never actually considered Max to be thinking about this side of it. 

“Relax Max, you’ll know when to stop and otherwise I’ll just pinch you like this,” Kimi murmurs before he pinches Max’s side hard, making the younger man flinch away a little. 

“Right okay, yeah,” Max rambles, before he shakes his head a little and puts his confident face back on. Determination coming back out to play as he lifts himself up from where Kimi’s cock was still buried deep inside of him.  _ ‘What a great way to discuss this,’ _ he thinks to himself, smiling a little at the thought. 

He allows himself a few more slides up and down, one of his hands wrapped around his slightly flagging cock to bring it back to attention. That smile is still on Kimi’s face as he watches Max work himself over him, mouth open slightly as he lets his own pleasure wash over him. 

Cock standing proud once more he lets go of it, the head shining red as he fucks up into nothing for a second. He sinks down over Kimi once more, dragging his fingers up his chest at the same time until he can gently wrap them around Kimi’s throat. He waits for the Finn to take a deep breath, for the small little nod he gives him, and then squeezes down. It’s just the pressure of his fingers, only the strength in his hands taking away breath, seconds ticking away inside his head before he lets go again. 

Kimi’s chest heaves quickly as he gasps in air and swallows, tongue licking over his dry lips. “You can go for longer, squeeze down harder.” And Kimi’s voice already sounds so broken, yet he’s asking him for more, for longer, for harder. It’s making him feel all sorts of things, this control Kimi is giving him so willingly, so completely. He can’t deny the way his cock twitches at the thought though, Kimi’s lips turning blue and his throat painted with the shape of his hands. 

A little nod, returned easily, and his hands are back there, wrapped around the delicate skin of Kimi’s throat. He feels the strong muscles underneath his finger, muscles build over years and years of racing against g-forces. His fingers twitch, Kimi’s eyes focussed on him as he teases the skin, teases until he squeezes down hard, breath stuck halfway down Kimi’s throat. He shifts a little, pushing himself up onto his knees, sliding nearly all the way off from Kimi’s cock and leans forward, body weight behind the strength of his fingers now. 

He waits, hearing the raspy sound of Kimi trying to work air into his lungs. Waits as his face turns red, Adam’s apple trying to bob underneath the pressure of Max’s palms. He waits as Kimi’s body starts to struggle against his hold, the phantom feeling of a pinch on his skin and he holds on for just 1, 2, 3 more seconds. 

He winces as he hears Kimi gasp in a raspy breath, a painful sounding cough rattling through his chest. He flexes his fingers, lets himself sink back down over Kimi and waits, waits for Kimi to catch his breath, for Kimi to tell him his next move. 

“Again,” Kimi croaks, eyes resolute as he swallows one last time. 

Max flexes his fingers one last time, the red outlines of Max’s fingers foreign against the pale ivory skin as he places his hands there once more. Squeezing down hard and slowly putting more weight behind his hands, taking away more and more air. 

Kimi’s eyes blink up at him glassy, nostrils flaring as he tries to work some air into his lungs. He squeezes down and waits once more. The skin underneath his palms clammy and flushed. He waits and waits, 1, 2, 3. Kimi’s lips are starting to turn blue, sweat dripping into his eyes and Max is about to lean back, take the deathgrip of his hands away from Kimi’s throat, when he feels Kimi’s hand reach up. It wraps around his wrists tightly, holding firm, keeping the pressure right there as Kimi goes longer and longer without oxygen. His body struggles underneath Max’s grip and he’s not sure if Kimi’s hips buck up into him for pleasure or if it’s just an uncontrollable convulsion of his body, but it still makes Max gasp in a breath. The breath he’s taking away from the man underneath him, taking in oxygen as easily as he’s taking it away from Kimi.

He’s never seen Kimi like this before. The first time he’d ever seen his face when he came was the fourth time they had hooked up, Max on top of him, riding him just like now. He’d heard the low grunts he’d make as he came, but hearing it along with the visual of Kimi’s eyes squeezed shut tight, head pressed back into the mattress and mouth drooping open had been something else. 

But this, this visual right now is nearly enough to have him coming right here and now. The Finn’s mouth open wide with nothing more than a raspy sound, pupils blown wide as red veins pop around them. His left hand is wrapped tightly around Max’s wrist, keeping him in place and the pressure on his throat firm as his hips buck up into Max one last time before he spills his load deep inside of him.    

As Kimi’s hips still Max takes his hand away from the Finn’s throat, allowing oxygen back through. Kimi’s eyes are watery as he takes in big gulps of air, chest heaving rapidly with it as his hips keep on bucking up. 

“Hel…” there a raspy cough and a swallow before Kimi squeezes his eyes shut and breathes out, “ _ Helvetin helvetti _ .” 

He’s got no idea what the clearly Finnish words Kimi is saying are, but the meaning behind them is clear enough as he takes in the man underneath him. His hair is a sweaty mess and as Max draws his fingers over the red marks on Kimi’s throat he can feel how clammy his skin is. He looks absolutely exhausted, but in a blissed out kind of way, his eyes droopy as he opens them back up again and lazily blinks up at Max. 

“You alright?”

“Mhm... yeah, perfect,” he murmurs, his voice rough but still the same monotone below, there’s a beaming smile on his face that belies his real feelings though. His face stays all soft looking as he brings his hand up to run through his messy hair, something he’s never really gotten the pleasure of seeing for more than a few seconds, the older man’s mask usually put back on quickly. Seems like he uncovered a whole different side of the Finn tonight, the raw looking red lines across the skin of his throat in such contrast with the soft look in his eyes. 

“Good,” Max says, before he starts the squirm a little, his cock still heavy against his belly as Kimi’s cock starts to soften inside of him. “Not to be a buzzkill or anything, but uhm…”

“ _ Hitto _ , yeah come here,” Kimi says, pulling him down for a quick kiss before he rolls them over, Max’s biting down on his lip hard when Kimi slips out of him in the process. Kimi’s hands are on him quickly though, the tips of his fingers brushing over the head of Max’s aching cock. Max hisses out against it, his body begging for more as he bucks his hips up into Kimi’s hand without shame.   

Kimi  _ tsks _ a little, his fingers leaving Max’s cock to twitch against the empty air instead. Max isn’t proud of the whine that leaves his mouth, of the way his hips buck up against nothing, but he just needs, needs something, anything. 

There’s a hint of a smirk on Kimi’s lips as he slides down the bed, roles reversed again so easily. He draws a line over the shaft of Max’s cock with his finger, making it twitch up against the touch and another whine spill from the Dutchman’s lips. Then there’s nothing, nothing as Kimi waits and waits for Max to look down at him, eyes dark, and only then does he lick down over the head of Max’s cock. 

Kimi’s mouth is warm around him, a tight heat making him want to buck his hips up and bury himself down Kimi’s throat deeper. His hands are firm on Max’s hips though, holding him down against the expensive white sheets. He sucks him down easily, his head bobbing up and down under the grip Max has on his hair. 

He’s too far gone already, has been aching for so long now, and Kimi sucking down on him, mouth a tight pressure around him is pulling him right to the edge. A swirl of Kimi’s tongue over the head, a glint in his eyes as he looks up at Max and flicks his tongue over the slit there. And all Max can do is throw his head back with a groan and pull at Kimi’s hair in warning. He’s not getting up though, instead sinks down further and further and further still, choking himself on Max’s cock and swallowing around him. His mouth falls open wide, a shout bursting out as he comes deep down Kimi’s throat, chest heaving.

He stares up at the ceiling, eyes blinking slowly as his body twitching involuntarily and he groans out, “Fucking hell.” He shakes his head and crosses his arm over his eyes, trying to block out every sensation apart from the tingling down his legs and the way his muscles keep twitching. 

He feels the bed shift as Kimi pulls himself up again, his fingers burying into Max’s sweaty hair, making him peek out behind his arm. Kimi’s lips are soft and sticky against his own as he kisses down on him languidly, Max lapping up his own taste from Kimi’s tongue. 

“Thanks,” Kimi murmurs as he breaks the kiss and lets himself fall back down onto the bed. 

“Hmm?”

“For not thinking I’m weird,” Kimi says softly, voice still rough and eyes flitting about nervously, as if he’s still not sure he should have confided in Max with this. “And for not killing me,” he continues with a laugh. 

“Shut up,” Max says as he flicks his hand against Kimi’s side. “And you’re not weird, thanks for trusting me.”

Kimi shrugs, pulling him close instead, his face burying into Max’s hair. And Max lets him, happy with not having to leave this bed tonight.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Helvetin helvetti = Fucking hell  
> Hitto = Shit
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can now find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens!](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
